


Baddest of the Bad Endings

by sharkinfishnets



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinfishnets/pseuds/sharkinfishnets
Summary: It's about the halo imagery.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Baddest of the Bad Endings

So you got shot. Twice. No big deal, you’ve had worse. Maybe. Not like you would remember if you did, so you’ll hazard a guess and say you’ve been shot lots of times and are just such a powerhouse that you flexed your arms and squeezed the bullets right out of you every time. It’s not going so well this time around. No matter how much your Endurance yells at you to shake it off and stop being a pansy, no matter how much your Volition tells you to never give up, never give in, there’s only so much the human body can take before it gives out. Two gunshots is about that much. So you lie in a pathetic heap in front of the Whirling as a firefight goes on around you. Not like you would be of much use even if you could shrug off bullets like they were nothing. You don’t even have your gun. Some detective you are, Mr Superstar Apocalypse-Bringer. Your vision darkens as more and more of your blood spills out onto the pavement. Through the fog of pain and blood loss you can make out more gunshots, more yelling. The whole street reeks of iron and gunpowder. Maybe the commercial district really is doomed. Maybe that curse is real.  
Kim Kitsuragi, rushes over to your side and kneels down over you. It doesn’t take a high Empathy roll to see that he’s upset. Not in an “I’m upset at you” kind of way, but in an “I’m upset for you” kind of way. Even through dimming consciousness and lances of pain in your chest whenever you take a shallow, labored breath, you can see the tears pooling up on his glasses. You can feel him press his hands onto your chest in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. You can hear him say “God, no. Harry. Please stay with me,”. He’s never used your first name before. It’s jarring to see someone with the Composure of a god cry like that. You’re going to die here. You can feel it. There’s no way in hell you can come back from this. You have to let him know. Know what? That you’re a sorry excuse for a cop, and that he deserved a better partner on this case. That he’s been the one constant since you woke up in your trashed hostel room on Monday, and that every day since you’ve been trying to be better for his sake. That you love him.

“Kim…..” You barely manage to groan out “...I’m sorry…….”

“Don’t be, don’t be sorry. You can be sorry later. Right now just keep talking to me,” He sounds panicked.

“No… I really am sorry… All you’ve done is support me… and the investigation… and all I’ve done is fuck it up. Like I fuck everything up… I’m sorry… I love you.”

He starts crying even harder. Tears drip off of his glasses onto your face. “Harry. Please don’t… I-”

What you don’t notice is one of the mercenaries, confidently striding up behind Kim. A knight clad in pristine white porcelain, pointing a pristine white gun at the back of Kim Kitsuragi’s head. It’s an automatic rifle. Way more powerful than the front loaders they issue at your precinct. You never had a chance. The mercenary (you can’t tell which of the three it is. Not that it matters) mutters something indistinct under their breath, and fires. A corona of muzzle flash forms a halo around his head, and his body falls forward on top of you. Why didn’t you warn him? You could have told him to get out of the way, that someone was coming. But you didn’t. The full weight of what you’ve done presses down on your chest. It’s suffocating. You give up trying to maintain consciousness. Fuck it. If the mercenaries shoot you a third time, so be it. It’s better than having to live in a world without your partner. Even so, the shot never comes. You simply pass into unconsciousness covered in blood and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Throwback to when amekinoko and I made ourselves so sad over this concept we both cried


End file.
